Maya (AP)/Quotes
'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "How ya doing? When you're tired, you should EAT!♪" *'1 Heart:' "How's work? When you go, you should take your lunch with you!" *'2 Hearts:' "How ya doing? You know, when you're tired, you should EAT!♪" *'3 Hearts:' "I'm not good at sewing, but I think I have potential in business.♪ I enjoy helping the customers.♥" *'4 Hearts:' "Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm not such a great cook. My mother and grandmother are both great with food, though!" *'5 Hearts:' "Player, when I see you lately... I get so happy, I start smiling without realizing it!♪" *'6 Hearts:' "No matter how hot it gets, or even if I get sick, I never lose my apetite! But when I think of you, player, I can't eat! What's going on?!" *'7 Hearts:' "I wanted to bring some food for someone special to me... But it just didn't turn out right... I wonder why!" *'8 Hearts:' "I'd do anything if I thought it would let you know how I feel.♫ I'd even give up yams! Did you hear me?! YAMS!♥" *'9 Hearts:' "The more I get to know you, the stronger I feel!♫ If you said you love me, it'd make SO happy, player!♥" After Marriage *'10 Hearts:' "I don't feel good right now..." *'11 Hearts:' "Marriage isn't just all fun and games, I guess..." *'12 Hearts:' "I think I've gotten better at cooking. That's the power of love, I think!♪" *'13 Hearts:' "When we eat together, the food tastes a lot better than normal!♫ It's strange!♪ Almost like there's a SECRET ingredient!♥" *'14 Hearts:' "When I first met you, I imagined you cooking for me all the time! But I've gotta cook at least sometimes!♪" *'15 Hearts:' "Please don't get sick, or get into any accidents, player! Don't disappear on me all of a sudden! You better not hurt me in any way!" *'16 Hearts:' "Player, if we ever fight and I say "I hate you!" That's not how I truly feel! That'll just be crazy talk! So don't believe it, OK?!" *'17 Hearts:' "Even if we didn't have all the yum-yum snacks... As long as I'm with you... I'm content!♫" *'18 Hearts:' "It's so weird! I didn't know you at one point in my life... But now I can't imagine life without ya! ♫" *'19/20 Hearts:' "I hope we have many, many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY meals yet to come! Even when we're old geezers!" Female/Married Player *'5 Hearts:' "I'ma great taster!♪ My grandma always says I know good food the second it hits my tongue!♥ But why can't I cook?! Maybe all my talent went to my tongue?" *'6 Hearts:' "Dad's all into manners, and Mom loves to clean! So why do I love to EAT, then?!♥" *'7 Hearts:' "What don't I like? I don't really like to cook... But I don't hate it! I hate food that's not cooked correctly! Even though that'd be my specialty... Heh." *'8 Hearts:' "There's just one condition I've got for the man of my dreams... He's gotta know his way around the kitchen!♪" *'9 Hearts:' "I can't cook very well, but I do have other talents!♫ I know good food when I taste it! Every chef could use someone like me!♪" 'Gift Preferences' *'Loved Gift:' "Oh, I LOVE LOVE LOVE this! LOVE IT!♥ Thanksies!" *'Liked Gift:' "Wow, this is cool!♪ Thanks!♥" *'Neutral Gift:' "Yay! Thanks!♪" *'Disliked Gift:' "Um, this isn't quite my preference..." *'Hated Gift:' "Sorry to be so blunt... But I HATE IT! Nothing personal, though!" *'Loved Birthday Gift:' "A birthday prezzie?! WOW! I LOVE IT! Thanksies!♥" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I've already gotten enough stuff! It's cool!♫" 'Seasonal' *'Early Spring:' "There's so many yum-yum foods to eat in Spring!♪" *'Late Spring:' "Flowers are nice, but I prefer... FOOOOOOOOOD!♥" *'Early Summer:' "There are SO many yum-yum summer foods! Ice cream's my fave! I could shovel that in my mouth forever!" *'Late Summer:' "Summer has its own special tastes, too. Stuff like ice cream are great. I can eat them all day!☆" *'Early Autumn:' "There are so many yum-yum foods in Autumn!♥ What can I do?! I feel like I can't stop eating yams!♪" *'Late Autumn:' "It's almost the end of yam season. I gotta eat plenty to make the most of it.♪" *'Early Winter:' "You normally get fat in winter 'cuz your body's protecting you from the cold! Of course, in my case, it's from eating too much!" *'Late Winter:' "This year is almost over. But I ate SO much yum-yum food! I regret NOTHING!" 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "It's great when the weather's so nice! I have so much energy when the sun comes out!♫" *'Cloudy:' "I never get tired of watching the clouds. They make so many cool shapes. ♥" *'Rainy:' "I hate rain! It makes food go bad faster!" *'Snowy:' "For some reason, snow looks so tasty.♪ ...And that's 'cuz it IS!" *'Typhoon:' *"A typhoon's coming in tomorrow. Let's go stock up on food!" *"There's nothing on TV!♪" *'Blizzard:' "A long time ago, I poured syrup on snow and ate it. It tasted... YUM!" 'Marriage' Script 1 These lines are said when the male player chooses to marry Maya. *'Baby is born:' "It's tough when the baby cries at night. But I have to do my best!" *'Second Child is Grown:' **"Siblings really do even sleep the same way. ♪" **"Having children who get along makes things so much easier! They look after one another. I'm so proud of both Child and Child! ♪" Script 2 These lines are said if the female player is married, or when the male player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before Wedding:' "The happy couple! ♥ You look so cute! ♪" *'Having a Baby:' "I heard the good news! Congratulations!" Category:Animal Parade Quotes